La prueba de Shaoran
by Naiko
Summary: Este fic ya lo tenia antes solo que no me gusto y ahora lo he mejorado un poquito espero les guste y lo lean a este fic espero poder centrarlo mas el Shaoran (jeje por algo el titulo verdad) reviews por favor


Hola es este mi primer fanfic sobre Shaoran y Sakura, espero que les guste a las fans de ellos dos.  
  
Disculpen este fic ya lo había sacado antes (jejeje bueno solo él capitulo 1 o sea este mismo) pero no me gusto y por eso lo mejore un poco, gracias a quien me habían dejado los review, toda critica es bien recibida.  
  
A y recuerdes  
  
Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable.  
  
Ups, se me olvidaba todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen única y exclusivamente a CLAMP, menos los personajes que yo invente, claro.  
  
  
  
Recuerdos y Sorpresas  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Un Chico de unos 16 años va caminando por la calle, va rumbo a la casa de su novia, se le ve muy contento pues a regresado después de algún tiempo a quedarse para siempre junto a ella, es verdad que le costo mucho trabajo convencer a su madre y a sus abuelos, ya que ellos se rigen por unas reglas muy estrictas, a un no lo puede creer de un día para otro su madre a accedido a dejarlo ir a vivir a Japón, o por lo menos eso pensaba ya que fue su abuelo quien tenia la ultima palabra.  
  
Vaya le voy a dar una gran sorpresa a Sakura, ni se lo espera, lo bueno es que hice prometer a Meiling que no le hablaría por teléfono a ella ni a Tomoyo para avisarles de mi regreso.  
  
Se notaba un cambio en su actitud, ya no era el niño que fue cuando llego por primera vez a Tomoeda cuando solo tenia 10 años, ahora era diferente era mas abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos con la gente que él quería, ya no era tan desconfiado ni tenia el rostro serio como el de un chico mayor, y disfrutaba de la vida con lo que era un chico de 16 años, todo gracias a una jovencita de su edad, gracias a Sakura, ella fue quien lo hizo cambiar y vivir la vida como un chico de 16 años. Ya no actuaba como un chico adulto, como el futuro jefe del Clan Li, quien debía casarse apenas cumpliera los 18 años, ha quien le tenían que imponer una novia que él ni conocía, se abría librado de eso, es verdad que le costo mucho convencer a los ancianos de su clan a que le dejaran libre y por alguna extraña razón su madre no se interpuso para que el regresara, o por lo menos eso creyó él en un principio, después de lo sucedido ya hace 2 años pensaba lo peor, además de que pensaba muy seriamente casarse con Sakura cuando ella lo aceptara, ya había logrado romper una vez la promesa hecha a Meiling y sufrió por eso, lo iba a permitir que le comprometieran con una chica que de seguro no conocía y a la cual talvez tampoco estaría interesado en él, pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, en tan solo unos momentos estaría junto a ella y no iba a permitir que nadie manejara su vida como lo hicieron hasta hace 2 años y volvió a recordar lo ocurrido.  
  
Recordada el enfrentamiento que tuvo con los mayores de su Clan y su madre, en verdad a veces se preguntaba de donde saco el valor para enfrentárseles.  
  
**** FLASH BACK ******  
  
Un grupo de hombres de diferentes edades, estaban en la sala de una enorme y hermosa residencia, y entrando por una de las puertas que daba a la sala ingresaba una hermosa señora, que a pesar de la edad que aparentaba, era un poco mayor.  
  
- Señores, -haciendo una leve reverencia ante ellos- a que debo en gusto de temerles en mi hogar.  
  
- Usted dirá, -levantándose uno que aparentaba la edad de la señora- mi querida Ieran, pues hemos sido convocados, por usted, no es así.  
  
- No yo no los he mandado a llamar -con uno poco de sorpresa en su rostro-  
  
Mientras al lado de otra puerta que da al salón dos jóvenes de 14 años, una chica de cabello largo y negro y un chico de cabello rebelde color marrón discutían.  
  
- Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer  
  
- Si, claro que estoy seguro, si quiero regresar los mas pronto posible a Japón, tendré que enfrentarme tarde o temprano a ellos, -haciendo una pausa y recordando lo que una de sus hermanas le había dicho- además que Futtin me ha dicho que están comenzando a buscarme una novia apropiada y no lo voy a permitir.  
  
- En verdad quieres mucho a Kinomoto, no es así - con una sonrisa, ella sabia que tarde o temprano su primo haría algo para regresar a Japón, pero nunca se imagino que se atrevería hablar con los mayores- tienes razón mi padre me ha dicho que esta ayudando al abuelo a buscarte una linda novia, con mucho poder.  
  
- Lo se te lo digo, no voy a permitir que me usen como a un muñeco. -un ya decidido joven, que a pesar de su corta edad ya tenia responsabilidades de un adulto, además de conocer muchos lugares debido al entrenamiento que tenia que llevar-  
  
- Pues si estas decidido, suerte - dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente al chico y saliendo del lugar- vaya parece que nunca cambiaras. (que equivocada estaba no sé imaginada el cambio que podría dar en el todo que ocurriría en su vida)-  
  
Mientras en la sala.  
  
- Como que tu no has mandado a llamar a reunión, -decía él mas anciano de ellos- tú eres la Jefa de tu clan desde que mi hijo no esta con nosotros.  
  
- Si lo sé, - viendo al anciano con un poco de rencor en los ojos- pero a mí también me llamaron.  
  
- Bueno lo mejor será averiguar quien nos mando a llamar - decir el que estaba al lado de Ieran- sé que soy el Li menos indicado para opinar, ya que mi poder es muy bajo y fue mi hermano quien tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de esta familia, tan joven como éramos, pero no tanto como Shaoran.  
  
Mientras un joven vestido de modo oriental de color verde (como sale vestido en la segunda película oks) se acerca haciendo que todos lo observaran.  
  
- Ya vasta yo fui quien los mando llamar.  
  
- Shaoran como te atreves hablarnos de ese modo. -decía él mas anciano- esta es la educación que recibes de la familia- viendo de reojo a Ieran Li-  
  
- Lo ciento Abuelo (con una seguridad nunca vista por los miembros de la familia), pero ya estoy arto de todo esto.  
  
- Que te ocurre Shaoran, algo grave debe ser ya que tu siempre has acatado las ordenes de cualquier superior a ti, aun siendo yo mismo. (decía el tío de Shaoran)  
  
- Lo sé tío Chen, pero es que ya estoy arto de esta situación, quiero volver a Japón.  
  
Dejando a todos los presentes muy asombrados, y dibujando una sonrisa él mas anciano de ellos, ya que se le estaba ocurriendo un plan para entrenarlo y al mismo tiempo alejarlo de Japón, sabia que demasiado bien que su destino estaba trazado y que debía hacerse mas fuerte.  
  
- Vaya joven Li, te pareces demasiado a tu padre y eso me agrada.  
  
- Lo sé abuelo, todos los que conocieron a mi padre me lo dicen, pero yo, bueno es que yo -(un tanto nervios ya que la conversación que al principio tenia pensado fuera con todo el grupo y su madre, se había vuelto exclusivamente entre él y él anciano, ya que si él ordenaba cualquier cosa el tenia que acatarla aun que los demás le apoyaran, los demás comprendieron que lo mejor era no interrumpir esa conversación)- no quiero que me casen con alguien que no conozco y no quiero.  
  
- Veo que ese sentimiento que nació en ti mientras estabas en Japón te da fuerzas para enfrentarte a mí.  
  
- Pero como, no entiendo a que te refieres, Señor  
  
- No, -con la cara ya más tranquila- no me digas Señor, dime como me dijiste antes.  
  
- Abuelo  
  
- Si, así, sé que te debe parecer muy difícil esta situación, pero bien sabes que sin tu padre aquí tú eres el responsable de tu madre y tus hermanas, además que las esperanzas de que el Clan continué están puestas en ti, tu has sido el de mayor poder hasta ahora después del legendario Clow, pero en mucho menor escala.  
  
- Sí lo sé, y no me ...  
  
- Permíteme terminar.  
  
- Lo siento Abuelo.  
  
- Como decía, en nuestra familia siempre, hay alguien que tiene mayor poder que los demás, pero nunca hemos podido llegar a lo que fue Clow, pero tu tienes algo poco común mi joven heredero, comenzando con que tu debiste madurar muy rápido por la temprana muerte de mi hijo Hen Li, aunque él tuvo que madurar de un modo diferente, él era un joven sin preocupaciones que sabia cual era su deber pero que no cumplía al cien por cierto.  
  
- No entiendo a lo que te refieres abuelo, siempre me han dicho que mi padre era poderoso.  
  
- Si mi niño él era él más poderoso de los nuestros en ese tiempo, pero también un tanto despreocupado, y tuvo que madurar de golpe, fue una época difícil para él, en esa época murió su abuelo, mi padre y yo le di el cargo de líder para hacerlo reaccionar, creo que demasiadas cosas, no estaba preparado, es por eso que a ti sé té a preparado desde joven y por eso es que Wei se ocupa de tu entrenamiento en las artes marciales junto con Meiling y yo junto con tus tíos te enseñamos a superar tu propia magia, junto con otro grupo de jóvenes, ya que son hasta ahora los mas poderosos entre los nuestros y otros clanes.  
  
- Pero mis hermanas también son muy poderosas.  
  
- Si es verdad, pero el poder de ellas llego a su limite, además que nuestro apellido no pasaría a sus hijos entiendes, pero mientras el poder de tus hermanas llego a su limite, él tuyo sigue creciendo, eres joven y no sabemos hasta donde puedes llegar y para eso te debemos seguir supervisando.  
  
- Lo sé pero puedo seguir con mi entrenamiento en Japón.  
  
- A veces me arrepiento él haberte enviado a Japón.  
  
- Es decir que usted me envía a Japón, no mi madre.  
  
- A sí es, tu Madre es la líder de tu familia mientras eras pequeño, pero yo todavía tengo cierto poder sobre todos ellos, - viendo a los presente- yo sabia que te encontrarías con la reencarnación de Clow y quería que tuvieras un enfrentamiento con él para ver que nivel de magia tienes, nunca tome en cuenta a la Maestra de las cartas como una rival, pero por lo que veo te falta mucho incluso para ser rival de ella, creo que seria mejor enviarte a un largo viaje a aprender y practicar.  
  
- Que como es posible, usted lo sabia todo.  
  
- Si lo sabia, algún día comprenderás que los años te van experiencia, sabiduría y conocimiento de algunos hechos que sucederán, junto con otra clase de poder.  
  
- Pero entienda, yo quiero regresar a Japón, -un ya alterado Shaoran-  
  
- Te propongo un trato. -con una mirada maliciosa, cosa que los demás conocían de sobra, sabían que él estaría tramando algo para alejar a Shaoran de Japón, pues a todos ellos les había puesto diferentes pruebas a lo largo de la vida y todos fracasaron, teniendo que acceder a las demandas del anciano, no por nada era la cabeza de todo el Clan Li, a pesar de que cada uno tenia su propia familia y Jefe por consiguiente.-  
  
- Un momento, él es todavía un niño, -por primera vez su madre salió en su defensa, sabia muy bien de sobra la clase de trampas que el viejo pondría- acepto que a todas las personas de esta familia que tienen magia se les a puesto una prueba a realizar incluso a mí me fue impuesta, pero no tan jóvenes.  
  
- Mi querida Ieran, si tu hijo tubo el valor de reunirnos y hablar de ese modo dando a conocer sus sentimientos a la maestra de las cartas, tendrá el valor de cumplir con su prueba.  
  
- Madre ya no soy un niño, y si necesito pasar la prueba del abuelo lo are, y no he dicho nada con respecto a la maestra de las cartas abuelo.  
  
- O si que lo has dicho mi joven Li, con tus acciones y actitudes dicen mas que nada que la amas hasta por sobre lo que tu familia opine con respecto a la maestra de las cartas.  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso, abuelo.(tomando un leve color rosado sus mejillas)  
  
- Si en verdad estas decidido a realizar tu prueba para obtener la libertad a realizar lo que quieras, ven mañana a mi casa a las diez de la mañana preparado para un largo viaje que durara un año o talvez dos, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, ni siquiera con tu madre y hermanas.  
  
- Esta bien abuelo, mañana estaré preparado he iré a tu casa.  
  
- No, -dijo rotundamente Ieran- no lo voy a permitir, aun soy la Jefa de esta familia y no permitiré que Shaoran se vaya.  
  
- Lo siento madre pero voy a ir a donde el abuelo lo indique si eso significa tener mi libertad.  
  
- Esta bien si tan decidido estas Shaoran, no me interpondré en tu camino. -saliendo Ieran muy dolida por el modo en que su hijo le hablaba y dejando a Shaoran un tanto arrepentido por la forma en que le hablo a su madre-  
  
- muy bien Shaoran, te espero mañana a las diez de la mañana.  
  
Tras lo cual todos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, la decisión estaba tomada ya y no tenían lada que hacer hay. Solo quedando Shaoran y su tío Chen, el hijo menor de los Li, el que tenia menor poder mágico pero al mismo tiempo mayor sabiduría.  
  
- Shaoran, estas seguro.  
  
- Si tío, estoy seguro, no quiero que me suceda lo que les paso a mis padres y a ti, claro sé que ellos se amaban, pero yo ni siquiera conozco a la que eligieron para ser mi esposa y amo a otra.  
  
- Te entiendo, pero por experiencia propia te advierto que no será fácil, tu abuelo tiene el modo de retenerte en China o en cualquier otro lugar.  
  
- Lo sé, pero tiene razón, tengo un nivel de magia bajo, como podría proteger a Sakura si ella siempre me protege a mí, además que no entiendo porque no quiere que me una a ella.  
  
- Yo tampoco entiendo, a veces a mí también me descontrola mi propio padre, solo te pido que hables con tu madre y que trates de entenderla, ella es tu madre y aunque no se note te ama y se preocupa por ti.  
  
- Esta bien lo are, además debo llamar a alguien.  
  
- En ese caso te dejo, dile a mi hija que le espero en la casa y que puede salir de su escondite ya se fueron todos.  
  
- Como lo sabes,- Saliendo Meiling de un rincón oscuro-  
  
- Tu abuelo lo dijo, la experiencias de la vida te da a entender muchas cosas, adiós.- diciendo esto se retiro de la casa-  
  
Saliendo su tío Shaoran y Meiling se dirigieron hablar por teléfono a Sakura a explicándole la situación sin tener que alarmarla, diciéndole que sé tenia que alejar por dos años y no tendría modo de comunicarse con ella, pero que no se preocupara que era para el bien de ambos, lo cual no con mucho entusiasmo acepto Sakura.  
  
**************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente el no pudo hablar con nadie de su familia, ya era temprano y debía irse, mas nadie salió a despedirlo, ni siquiera Meiling fue.  
  
Con un triste semblante partió a casa de su abuelo, pero siendo observado por algunas miradas curiosas y con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Madre estas segura.  
  
- Si hijas, estoy segura es lo mejor, si quiere soportar lo que le espera, recuerden las pruebas que les puso a ustedes, y ya eran mayores, él - con un tono de voz entrecortado- no es tan fuerte como nosotras, necesitara un apoyo fuera de aquí para lo que viene, pero no a quien al elegido.  
  
**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ******  
  
Recordando lo duro que fue su entrenamiento siguió caminando hasta toparse con una florería donde compro un ramo de Flores de Cerezo, y se encamino nuevamente a la casa de su novia, sin imaginar que la prueba que su abuelo le había preparado estaría dando comienzo en el momento que llego a Japón  
  
**********************************  
  
Una chica corre para alcanzar a un chico en el aeropuerto esta arrepentida y quiere explicarle muchas cosas, pero no sabe si lograra alcanzarlo.  
  
Tengo que alcanzarlo, debo pedirle perdón, debí explicarle, porque lo hice por que.....  
  
Señorita sabe si hay algún avión con destino a Hong kong.  
  
Si Jovencita, solo que acaba de partir  
  
Sakura detente por favor ya - pero no termina de decir nada por que la ve caer arrodillada al piso-  
  
Señorita: Jovencita le pasa algo, esta usted bien.  
  
Si no se preocupe, mi amigo me ayudara, mu... muchas gracias por la información.  
  
Sakura tranquilízate ya se fue, eso era lo que queríamos no es así.(le decía un muchacho al parecer de su misma edad que tenia anteojos, con una mirada enigmática, su cabello negro con tonos azulados, muy alto y apuesto, su vestimenta era semi formal, sin dejarse de notar que era un joven de unos 16 apenas)  
  
Lo sé Eriol pero no quería que fuera así, no de ese modo, pudimos buscar otra manera pero no así (rompiendo en llanto en los brazos de su amigo)  
  
Lo sé, no te preocupes cuando todo esto termine iras a buscarlo y le explicaras todo, tranquila.  
  
Hay Eriol solo espero que algún día me perdone, que algún día comprenderá que fue el bien de todos y el suyo propio, - aunque no alcanza aun a comprender por que lo hizo que le dio valor para continuar con esa farsa-, por que lo he lastimado de esa manera.  
  
Vamos Sakura hay que regresar para avisarles a los demás como nos fue, por favor levántate.  
  
Eriol ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que tenían razón, todos ustedes tenían razón, no debí haber hecho esto ya nunca van a hacer igual las cosas aunque el algun día me perdone, lo he perdido y talvez nunca lo volverá a ver (mientras Sakura llora, pensaba que ya no había remedio).  
  
Lo amo tanto Eriol, no puedo estar sin mi Shaoran.  
  
************************************  
  
No sé porque me engaño si ella no es así, porque, porque me ha engañado primero dice quererme y luego me engaña no lo comprendo, no lo entiendo, todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, él enfrentarme a mi familia y todo para nada, que razón tenia el abuelo, el abuelo solo no entiendo a que se refería cuando me dijo que la verdadera prueba recién comienza.  
  
Esto fueron los últimos pensamientos de Shaoran antes de irse de Japón.  
  
Mientras Shaoran estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, desconsolado después de lo que vio no quiso esperar mas y sin pasar siquiera al hotel por su equipaje tomo el primer vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a su casa a Hong Kong ya después el Hotel se encargaría de enviarle todas sus pertenencias.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
- Hoy la veré tengo tantos deseos de verle y abrazarle, fueron dos largos años sin saber de ella, sin escuchar su voz, no lo puedo cree esto será una sorpresa para ella he venido a quedarme por fin.  
  
Pero al dar la vuelta a una calle de su casa la ve esta feliz, pero no viene sola un chico la acompaña.  
  
El chico que va caminando se pone feliz y piensa que será una gran sorpresa para todos, pero su felicidad es cortada cuando ve algo que no puede cree algo que si el mismo no hubiera visto no lo creería si se lo contaran.  
  
-O Eriol soy muy feliz a tu lado ahora solo debemos ocultarlo bien, él no debe enterarse, además que no puede desde que se fue hace dos años a ese entrenamiento que no sé de él, de seguro no le importara que tu y yo estemos juntos.  
  
- Claro el se fue y nos dejo la oportunidad de estas juntos iniciando una hermosa relación, tu y yo seremos muy felices mi pequeña flor de cerezo.  
  
Al decir esto ultimo se dan un beso sin percatarse de que un chico lo observa con lagrimas en los ojos, o por lo menos eso piensa la persona que los observa.  
  
-Nunca lo creí de ti Eriol y de ti mucho menos Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran que haces aquí pensé que estaba entrenado -diciendo esto enojada y a su vez muy nerviosa-  
  
-Bueno es mejor así y dejaras a Sakura en libertad para que estemos juntos ella y yo.  
  
-Si es mejor así no tendré que estar esperando hasta que regreses para podértelo decir ahora lo entenderás y me dejaras en paz para siempre.  
  
Tanto Eriol como Sakura decían todo esto con el afán de lastimar a Shaoran en lo mas profundo de su corazón, como deseando no volverlo a ver nunca mas, cosa que lograron ya que el chico los miro con una gran tristeza y furia en sus ojos dándoles la espalda tirando el ramo que llevaba junto a él.  
  
-Por que Sakura, porque Eriol que no lo entiendo.  
  
  
  
Dicho esto salió corriendo sin destino solo pensaba en irse alejarse y así llego al aeropuerto de Japón compro un Boleto para regresar a su casa a como fuera lugar sé tenia que ir en ese mismo momento.  
  
  
  
-Fin del Flash back-  
  
  
  
No quería pensar ya, estaba muy triste y no quería pensar más.  
  
  
  
-Te ocurre algo -le comentaba un joven que estaba sentada junto a él con una gran sonrisa en su cara-  
  
  
  
-No me pasa nada -esta energía es cálida y dulce esta chica tiene un gran poder pero diferente es una sensación extraña, no pero en que estoy pensando) y sacudió su cabeza.  
  
  
  
-Yo diría que si té pasa algo, no por nada estas llorando y bueno para que un hombre llore es que debe pasar algo grave.  
  
  
  
-No, no me pasa nada -que me pasa no puedo dejar de sentirme bien con la energía que emana esta chica quien .........-  
  
  
  
-Lo siento será mejor que te duerma hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino estas muy alterado, no sé que té pasa, pero siento que necesitas ayuda, mucha ayuda para superar tu problema, a demás de que tienes un destino que cumplir y yo te anudaré esta prueba no es solo tuya sino mía también, espero que el abuelo me explique que pasa en cuanto llegue.  
  
***************************  
  
Mientras aun en el aeropuerto  
  
Sakura: esta energía es esta junto a él no porque si yo hice todo lo posible para alejarlo de aquí por que  
  
  
  
Notas de Autor:  
  
Hola que tal este es mi primer Fic que escribo espero les guste y me manden sus sugerencias, serán bien recibidas mi correo es naiko_li@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Que por que escribo un fin sobre Shaoran, pues por que me encanta el chico, bueno no se preocupen recuerden Las coincidencias no existen solo existe lo inevitable mi frase favorita  
  
Avances próximo capitulo.  
  
Pues los dejo sin avances, he tardado mucho para poder sacar este fic y la verdad no tengo ni idea que pondré en el siguiente, así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí.  
  
Crystal23: Si que te tardaste  
  
Naiko: Si ni me lo recuerdes, que lo he cambiado muchas veces  
  
Hasta la próxima  
  
Por favor Reviews, sip 


End file.
